Always
by March Rosenqueen
Summary: He never one to believe in love before. After all, after everything that he had gone through in his life; it just so hard for him to believe in love. But when Naruto ask him to believe in him, will Gaara let himself to trust the blond?


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto, if I do I would have made Gaara just for me or maybe share him with Naruto only.

**Warnings: **This contains shounen-ai so don't read it if you don't like it. OOC (probably, do forgive me for that)

**Genres:** Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Romance

**Pairing:** NarutoxGaara

* * *

**-Always-**

* * *

He opened his eyes slowly, trying to get used to with the light that comes from the window. Slowly as to not waking up his sleeping companion, he moved from his side on the bed. His green eyes glanced briefly at his sleeping companion. Naruto, his so called lover was still sleeping on his side of the bed, completely oblivious to the world outside. Gaara tried to remember what had happened last night and smiled faintly when he finally remembered it. The redhead slipped out from the bed slowly, trying his best not to wake up the blond man beside him and made his way through the bathroom. The fifth Kazekage stared at his reflection on the mirror silently and started to wonder if he really is just like what the blond Hokage had said last night.

_"You're so special, you know... Even when you're just being yourself, you are already special enough and for me there's no one but you... I just want you and you only to be by my side..."_

A tinge of red adorned his face at the thought of Naruto's words about him being special. It was the first time for someone to say such a thing to him. After being called as monsters and other bad things in his entire life, it was the first time he ever heard someone complimented him for being special even when he does nothing. Gaara looked down and stared at his own hands. He was contemplating whether or not what Naruto had said was true with how much his hand had been stained with blood, when he felt someone's arms wrapped around his waist. Looking through the mirror, he saw none other than the blond man who had occupied his mind for a while to stand behind him.

"You're awake already... How's your sleep?" The Kazekage asked his blond companion calmly, green eyes looked curiously at the blond man through the mirror.

"Well it's good until I realized that you're not there for me to cuddle," Naruto hummed lowly, while breathing in Gaara's fresh scent. The Kazekage always has a certain scent which describes him the best and Naruto had long got addicted to it since the first time he got a whiff of it.

"I just went to wash my face," The redhead replied, green eyes stared unflinchingly at the blond Hokage who was busy burying his head on the crook of Gaara's neck.

"I thought you disappeared,"

"Is it bothering you if I do?" It's the first time for him to hear Naruto voiced out his fear loudly. The blond never once shows his fear in front of anyone after all even when they were in war and had the chance of losing.

"Yes, it is. You know how much I need you Gaara, just like you need me. I thought I have made it clear to you last night," Naruto lets go of Gaara from his embrace as he spun the redhead around to look at him seriously.

"Am I? Am I really need you that much?"

"Yes, you are. Why do you keep denying it? Don't you believe me?" Clear blue eyes like summer sky stared at him inquiringly. Gaara didn't know what to say to those eyes. His lover's eyes always make him speechless whenever they stared at him with that strong intensity.

"I don't know. I mean, you will leave me too someday... just like the others. So, why I should let myself rely on you? I have been used to being alone from the first time I was born, it won't be that different if I'm still alone for the rest of my lives." Gaara answered lowly, green eyes looked away from the clear blue eyes which stared at him seriously.

"Are you still thinking that I'm going to leave you?" Naruto frowned. He doesn't like it when his lover think that bad about his own self.

"Don't ask me, you're the one who have the answer."

Hearing those words out of the redhead's lips made his anger bubbled up within his heart. He never likes it whenever Gaara thinks so lowly about his own self. Despite every bad things the villagers and other people have said about the Kazekage, Naruto still thinks Gaara is special. And there is no one as special as Gaara in the blond's eyes. That's why, to know Gaara doubt him for staying... made him want to make the redhead understands that he was being completely honest when he had said it.

"Why do you keep thinking like that?! Couldn't you be honest just for once? You don't want to be alone, Gaara. No one in this world wants to be alone, not even you! You, of all people should know how painful it is to be alone. So please, don't ever said something like that again. What should I do to make you believe me?" Clear blue eyes looked pleadingly at green eyes as Naruto gripped the Kazekage's shoulder tightly within his grasp.

"You-... You don't have to do anything for me, Naruto. Even if you stayed with me last night, it won't change anything. I know that someday you will leave me too. If it was Haruno Sakura who went missing next time... you will go after her, won't you?" Gaara sighed exasperatedly, green eyes looked inquiringly at the blond Hokage to make sure the other get his point. He knows how much Naruto treasures his friends after all.

The blond man let out a sigh before he stared at the redhead Kazekage solemnly. "How many times should I tell you that I'm not going to abandon you for any other person, Gaara? Not even for Sakura. I won't ever abandon you and if I really have to get my own friends back, I will take you with me too if I have to. Abandoning you will be the last thing I will do in my life,"

"You know... you are just wasting your time being with me, Naruto." The fifth Kazekage looked away, green eyes refusing to stare any longer at his lover's expression.

"I never think so,"

"You have a great future ahead, Naruto. But, here you are holding back from your bright future just for someone like me. I don't deserve you," The redhead Kazekage said softly, green eyes looked ruefully at the exuberant ninja.

"You are really worthy, Gaara. You do and I'm not going anywhere without you by my side." Naruto said with a hint of finality in his voice.

"But you are a Hokage now. You have your own duty and so am I. We can't just abandon our duty and get involved in something more personal," Gaara reasoned out, trying his best to change the other's mind about them being in a relationship.

"I'm not leaving my duty, Gaara and so you aren't either. We just have to take more responsibilities by doing this," Naruto said.

"You will just hurt yourself more if you are with me, Naruto."

"Maybe... But I trust you, Gaara. And I know if it's you, you won't hurt me." The blond whirlwind smiled softly, his right hand caressing the Kazekage's cheek softly in reassurance. "I refuse to let you alone in this despair, Gaara. You don't have to feel it all by yourself because I know how it feels and I won't let you deal with it alone anymore," He added as he hugs him.

"Naruto..."

He lifted Gaara's face so the redhead is facing him before he closes the gaps between them and kisses the Kazekage softly on the lips.

"Just stay with me, Gaara. I won't ever left you for any other person," The blond Hokage looked at green eyes with determination once they have parted from each other.

"You know what it means if I accept your offer, Naruto. I'm a Kazekage now and I refuse to take our personal matters to work,"

"I know, you always being the strict one after all. And yes, I won't do that. So would you just accept it?"

"Do you realize what the risk for this? If I accept it then you would break me when you left me... and if that happens, what should I do to fix myself?"

"I know that. And just like what I said before, leaving you will be the last thing I do in my life. So no. I won't ever leave you," The blond promised as he hugged the Kazekage and kissed him tenderly on the lips once again before he pulled away from him.

"I'll let you clean first then we can go outside to enjoy the rest of the day," was his last words to the redhead before he walked out of the bathroom, leaving his redhead lover to clean himself.

* * *

The eighteenth years old blond man had decided that they would go outside during Gaara's temporary stay in Konoha. It had been seven days from his arrival at there and he had stayed in Naruto's house during his stay. The blond man had insisted for Gaara to stay with him during his stay and he couldn't refuse him. He couldn't stand to see the disappointed look on Naruto's face. Besides, he didn't really mind to stay with the blond during his time in Konoha. At first, he was confused about where he was going to sleep since there is just one bed in Naruto's house, but when he said he was going to sleep on the couch, the blond Hokage had immediately forbid him.

Naruto insisted that he should sleep in bed with him. They didn't do anything far than cuddled to each other. But he felt safe in Naruto's arms. He really loves this blond man until he is afraid if Naruto would left him too like the others. But he knows Naruto won't leave him, not after everything that just happened between them. They share the same pain from keeping a beast inside their own body, from being a jinchuuriki and they also share the same affection towards each other. They were just meant to be with each other. And he can't help but always feels jealous to any women who would go near his blond. He knows Naruto never has any feelings towards them but he doesn't like seeing him near any women. He won't let anyone near his Naruto, Naruto is his and his only. He doesn't like to show his jealousy to Naruto, afraid if he would left him if he knows this. That's why, he acted so cold to him this morning even though he regrets it now. He doesn't like the sadness that Naruto showed in his face when he said those words. But he just can't stand to imagine Naruto would left him alone. He let out a sigh and washed his face quickly before going out of the bathroom. He knew Naruto would come to check him if he doesn't come out quickly. He dressed and walk out to see the blond Hokage stared at the sky.

"What is it?" Green eyes stared questioningly at the blond beside him.

"You already finished clean up? Well I just thought today is a bright day. It will be fun to have a picnic," Naruto smiled happily.

"You want to go picnic?"

"Just if you want it,"

"I don't mind, but what are you going to say to the others if they ask?"

"Just tell them that we're on the middle of a discussion about the country government. We always do it every time we meet," The blond shrugged off nonchalantly.

"Hmm..."

"Something wrong?"

"No, I'm just thinking, would you ever told them about us?"

"You mean our relationship?"

"...Yes..."

"You want they to know it? I will announce it if you want them to know but I think it would bother you since you don't like any attention, so I keep quiet about it even though some of our friends have already found out about it."

"No, it's okay. Just don't get near any women in front of me,"

"Okay. I know, and the same goes for you too, my Kazekage."

"You know they never meant anything for me. You are the only one who understands me," Gaara sighed, green eyes looked at the clear blue eyes seriously.

"Some of them seems to have a crush on you though despite your cold behaviors," Naruto pointed out teasingly, though his eyes looked anything but playful.

"The only woman I can stand probably is Temari, you know. But even she has her own moments once in a month. No, I don't think I need any women in my life, Naruto."

"Hmm... at least, you know you will always have me, my Kazekage. Always,"

* * *

**Authoress' Note: **Somehow, seeing and reading this story again after some years since I first made it; made me decided to just rewrite it again. There are so many mistakes and error here until I feel like I want to bury myself for it. Anyway, this story is merely a one-shot but I hope you enjoy it. Please leave your review and tell me if you like this rewritten version or not. Have a nice day~


End file.
